


Emie quits her job

by Bestboiuwu



Series: Mechanics, Monsters and Mayhem [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Seattle, Speculative fiction, alchohol, shitty boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: "the trip wasn't in and of itself noteworthy. He would call her here when he had orders, or a mission briefing, or a performance review. Sometimes to get a second opinion on an outfit. Her being here wasn't noteworthy. What was was that she had invited herself."Original work about some RPG characters
Series: Mechanics, Monsters and Mayhem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913329





	Emie quits her job

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Sam? Sam. You're not allowed to read this. It's got spoilers, Sam. This goes to all of my other players, too, if they somehow get their hands on this, but Sam is the only one that actively follows my ao3 so

His office was at the top of the space needle. How ostentatious could you get? It was clever, she'd admit, turning the most iconic symbol of the city into his personal HQ. Clever, and costly. Which was how you could summarize most of the things he did.  
The space needle had been a tourist trap, hadn't it? A Diner or something. Hundreds of people walking through it every day. Must have made the city thousands in revenue, which made it all the greater power movie. As if to say "I have all that money. I'm the one who funds the city". She had been there, once, the old one, before it fell. She was young enough she couldn't remember.  
Ding. The elevator doors opened. She stepped forward into his ostentatious-clever-costly office. There was a bottle of wine sitting on his otherwise clean desk, pardon a computer and a not insubstantial number of tablets. It was big enough that there was plenty of space.  
"Now, if you don't mind me asking Ms. Walter, what warrants this little trip to my headquarters?"  
She came here all the time, the trip wasn't in and of itself noteworthy. He would call her here when he had orders, or a mission briefing, or a performance review. Sometimes to get a second opinion on an outfit. Her being here wasn't noteworthy. What was was that she had invited herself.  
"I'd like to quit. I'm handing in my two week notice, if we even do those." She honestly didn't know, and she would be lying if she said she cared.  
He made his disappointment face. Not actually dissapointment, no, that would simply be anger, but his Fake dissapointment face. She saw him use it in meetings all the time, or when talking to the press, or trying to make a sale at one of those high society get togethers that she always seemed to find herself being dragged to despite the fact that she was expected to stay quiet and by his side.  
His dissapointment face. A raised eyebrow and a pout.  
He poured himself a glass of the wine. "Would you like a glass?"  
God, yes. "I don't think I'm in a place to be drinking, sir."  
"Ah, yes. I heard about your mother's passing. How would she feel about all this 'quiting' nonsense. Eighteen years of achievement, down the drain? Surely, this isn't what she'd want for you."  
Emie bit the inside of her cheek. Terrible. She'd feel terrible about it. Mortified, even. Emie would be disowned.  
"My... Aunt, is dead, Sir. What she would want doesn't matter."  
"Hm." He poured a second cup and pushed it toward her. She didn't take it.  
"And what about our dearest Amelia?"  
Fuck. She takes the glass. "She's made it clear how she feels about me." big gulp of the wine. "Now, are you going to keep trying to leverage people against me, or are we done here?"  
He smiles. "Fair enough. Though, I am curious as to why you've decided to leave."  
Emie hesitates.  
"I've recieved another offer."  
"Any chance I get to know who's taking my best pilot away from me?"  
Like she'd give away any information that easily. "You have your fair share of enemies, Sir."  
"I see. Are you one of them, Dear Walters?"  
"...yes, I suppose I am."


End file.
